


Slayer of Raktabija

by Kālī Mahadevi (owlnoises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlnoises/pseuds/K%C4%81l%C4%AB%20Mahadevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raktabīja had a boon (blessing) that whenever a drop of his blood fell on the ground, a duplicate Raktabīja would be born at that spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer of Raktabija

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for my interpretation of the character Kali from Supernatural. This is based from the character from Supernatural. I am not trying to offend anybody's religious beliefs.

Born unto a blood-soaked battlefield, of the great Goddess Durga. Kali stood, naked, save for a garland of human heads and a skirt of human arms. Dark and beautiful, she towered above the rest. The demons did not falter in their effort to destroy the Gods, all duplicates of Raktabija, created from his blood. Kali allowed the fire to build within her, a bloodlust, her birthright. She moved through the battleground as though she were dancing, each demon she slaughtered a different step.

The first demon she encountered went down easily. All it took was one swift motion of her scimitar and the demons head was sent rolling. It's body hit the ground with a sound that pleased the goddess, a sound so satisfying she now craved it with every fiber of her being. A darkness built within her, an uncontrollable rage.

The next demon to launch an attack on her was when she began getting creative. She forced eye-contact with the beast, it almost seemed to waver but continued its attack. A swipe with her leg, it stumbled. That was when she slammed her hand into the depths of its chest, claiming her prize. A bloodied, still-beating heart. Swept away in the destruction she lifted the organ to her lips, sharp teeth grazing the outside as she lapped up the demons blood. An energy fluttered through her new body, she grew stronger with each drop. This only encouraged the Goddess, her fierce gaze settled on a new victim.

She did not waste any time, the demons were converging on her. Trying their hardest to take her down, an impossible task. She didn't have to open her eyes to feel her enemies around her. There was a moment of complete stillness, then a flurry of motion. Her sword was driven into the throat of one demon, as a hand slammed through another ripping out it's spine. It was almost too easy. Kali danced among the demons, each step an earthquake. Every motion condemning a demon to its death. No matter how many she destroyed, more were created, she had to destroy the true Raktabija.

Kali spotted him in the distance, her hatred only building as he sent more duplicates after her. He would not win, she would destroy him, Kali was sure of that. His aura was darker than the rest, black tendrils of energy flowed off of him and into the air licking at Kali's flesh and burning. Only she could see this, only she could feel it. Instead of fighting the burn, however, she accepted it. Adding the darkness and heat to her own already glowing flame, adding to her power.

Her chest heaved as she moved, breath unnecessary for her but part of the dance nonetheless. She plunged her closed fist into the throat of a demon, her sword into another's chest. She pulled her blood soaked hand back and lifted that to her lips, licking a strip up the back of her hand before continuing along the battleground. She moved swiftly from demon to demon, ending them easily.

She was soaked in blood, drawing power from each kill. Yet, with each taste she lost more and more of herself, the demonic-darkness scratching at her from the inside. The only thought on her mind was to kill him, Raktabija, to drink up his darkness. She met him with fire, flames licking up her blood-stained arms. She knew if she should cut him his blood would only create more creatures, this was nothing but a thrill to her. More creatures in need of being swallowed up, destroyed. A twisted smile crossed her features, a laugh began from deep in her chest rising to the surface. If she wasn't terrifying enough, the laugh is what did it. A beautiful sound in itself, but coming from her. Hair wild, bluish-black flesh hardly noticeable due to the blood of her victims. She moved around the Demon King, a dance, taunting him before she finally sprang into her attack.

Her tongue protruded from a gaping mouth, her hands bent on slicing at Raktabija. Each cut she lapped up, drinking from his wounds, weakening him. For when the blood could not touch the surface of the earth no more duplicates could be created. Kali felt her power grow with each small victory, glee radiated from her as she continued seeking her prize.

When he had been swallowed up, when there was nothing left of Raktabija Kali knew she should stop. However, the fire was still strong within her. The few demons that did remain were stomped out quickly as she began to dance. The scent of blood and death weighed heavy in the air and Kali moved through it seamlessly. This is where she belonged, this was life and she refused to stop.

The Goddess would have stomped the world to oblivion had someone not stopped her. She had lost control, the darkness building her up and holding her tight. Until Shiva, her consort threw himself before her. Kali had belonged to Durga, a part of her, and they were still very much connected. Their essence intertwined even now that they were separate beings. What this meant was that there was a tie between her and Shiva, a respect that she had to show. A few more movements and he would have been crushed to oblivion, him as well as the world. However, she felt this connection and managed to stop.

It was as if the world had come crashing down upon her, her thirst for blood and destruction had been quenched by his near death. Her foot remained on his chest. Her tongue lolled from between her lips, a sign of shame. She'd been pulled back to reality, a calmness swept over her. It was in that moment she retreated to a human form, blue skin fading. However, she was still coated in blood, the sticky substance dripping from between her fingers. She stepped away from Shiva, head ducked, avoiding eye-contact. Wordlessly she apologized for her actions, for losing herself in the thrill of battle. She was forgiven, and given the name Kali. The Destroyer.


End file.
